17. Czas na hokej!
(czołówka) Chris (do kamery): Huh, ale mieliśmy emocje… W finałowym wyścigu łyżwiarskim Katerine pokonała Matta i zapewniła zwycięstwo Polarnym Misiom. Dzisiaj jednak potrzeba będzie prawdziwej pracy zespołowej. Chris (do uczestników): Heja ludzie! Jak śniadanie? Vanessa: Pytasz się nas o to każdego ranka… Chris: A o co innego mam pytać? A poza tym… Musimy jakoś wypełnić czas antenowy! Sally: Dzisiaj jestem taka głodna, że zjem wszystko! Hihi. Heather: A ja jakoś nie jestem głodna… Lindsay: Twoja strata. Będzie więcej dla nas! Hehe. Chris: Radziłbym wam porządnie zjeść przed dzisiejszym wyzwaniem. Owen: O mnie się nie martw! Drake: Owen… To była moja porcja… Owen: O przepraszam. Weź moją… Ano fakt. Już swoją zjadłem… Harold: Nie dobieraj się tylko teraz do mojej. (w schowku)Bridgette: Owen ma wielki apetyt, ale to super gość. (w schowku)Matt: Zabawny koleś. Czasem żałuję, że go nie ma w naszej drużynie. (w schowku)Heather: Żarłok jeden. Coś czuję, że łatwo go będzie wyeliminować, jak już się drużyny rozpadną. Katerine: Hej Chefie! Bardzo dobra ta sałatka! Chef: Cieszę się. To moje najlepsze danie. Katerine: A z czego ona jest? Chef: Z wątróbki i kalmarów. Katerine: Co?! (zwraca) Leshawna: Ej dziewczyno! Tylko nie na moje świeżo uprane spodnie! Sally: Mi tam smakuje. Hihi. Vanessa: A jest jakaś potrawa, która ci nie smakuje? Sally: Hmm… Musiałabym sobie przypomnieć, ale chyba nie. Hihi. Chris: To ja nie przeszkadzam, ale widzimy się za pół godziny przed wejściem. Max: No nie. Znowu nam każesz zasłaniać oczy? Chris: No tak. Przecież mówiłem, że lokalizacja naszego Koloseum jest ściśle tajna. Max: A można wiedzieć, dlaczego? Chris: No… Eee… Jedz, bo nie zdążysz! (wychodzi) Max (do Franka): Hmm… Chris chyba ma coś do ukrycia. Nie sądzisz? Frank: Szczerze mówiąc, mnie to wisi… Heather: Mnie też! Mam tylko szczerą nadzieję, że tym razem Matt nie da plamy i wygramy! (w schowku)Heather: Rany… Chyba zaczynam żałować, że wzięłam posadę kapitana… Matt miał jednak rację. Ci ludzie są niewdzięczni… Przed wyjściem Chef: Opaski! (w schowku)Chris: Dobra… Prawda jest taka… Że to Koloseum jest w studiu. Pokryliśmy je tylko lodem z zewnątrz, a wewnątrz obniżyliśmy temperaturę, żeby zrobić iluzję. Myślicie, że naszą rację byłoby stać na wybudowanie ogromnego Koloseum z lodu i jeszcze ze wszystkimi udogodnieniami? (po przelocie) Matt: To miejsce zaczyna mnie przerażać. Jakoś tu….cicho……. Heather: To wyczyść uszy. Hehe. (w schowku)Matt: Nienawidzę jej głupich żartów… (w schowku)Heather: Uwielbiam swoje głupie żarty. Hehe. Katerine: Zdradzisz nam, jakie zadanie będzie dzisiaj? Chris: Oczywiście Katerino. Hehe. Dzisiaj zagramy, a raczej zagracie sobie w hokeja! Lindsay: Super! Uwielbiam hokeja! A jak się w to gra? Chris: Cóż… Latasz po lodzie z kijem w ręku i próbujesz wpakować krążek do bramki przeciwnika. Lindsay: Czyli coś takiego, jak szachy? Chris: Nie, to kompletnie co innego, niż szachy. Lindsay: A to już rozumiem. Hihi. Chris: Oto zasady. Stworzycie ekipę po pięć osób, a reszta będzie rezerwowymi. Gramy dwa razy po piętnaście minut. Są pytania? Vanessa: Będziemy mogli potrenować przed meczem? Chris: Ależ naturalnie. Wybierzcie spośród was osoby, które grają najlepiej. Wtedy mecz będzie ciekawy. Na treningu Heather: Dobra, jako kapitan chcę grać. Kto gra najlepiej? Bridgette: No nie chcę się chwalić, ale ja. Heather: Jasne. To będziesz w ataku. Tak w sumie, to jest nas szóstka, więc jedna osoba musi pójść na rezerwę, ale kto? Lindsay: Ja mogę być wieżą! Heather: No to już wiemy… Na lodowisko i trenujemy! (tymczasem) Katerine: No to ja,Vanessa, Harold. Kto jeszcze? Owen: Ja bym się zgłosił, ale mam traumę z dzieciństwa. Może Pan Kokos? Byłby świetnym bramkarzem! Katerine: Chyba jednak weźmiemy kogoś innego… Leshawna? Leshawna: No mogę być… Sally: Ja też chcę! Gra w hokeja zawsze sprawia mi frajdę! Katerine: Super! Możesz być rezerwowym Drake? Drake: Jasna sprawa. I tak nigdy nie byłem dobry w sportach… Sally: O! O! Ja chcę być na bramce! Katerine: Jesteś pewna? To niebezpieczna robota… Sally: Eee tam! Vanessa: Sally da radę. Hehe. Chris: Dobra Wilki! Koniec treningu! Czas na Misie! Katerine: Musimy przećwiczyć wszystkie warianty taktyczne. Vanessa: Oj nie przynudzaj, tylko zacznijmy trening. Trening Vanessa (do Katerine): Myślisz na serio, że ich pokonamy? Katerine: Kochana… Gdybym nie wierzyła w zwycięstwo, to bym się wycofała, jak Sami… Vanessa: Racja. (w schowku)Sami: Ej! To, że odpadłam nie znaczy, że ich nie słyszę. Teraz Katerine namawia się z Vanessą na mnie… Mogłam to przewidzieć… Sally: Dobrze stoję? Vanessa: No na bramce chciałaś, co nie? Sally: Hihi. Harold: Patrz Leshawna, jak twój Harold strzela gola. Leshawna: Oj Harold, naprawdę nie musisz… Harold: AAAA!!!! (uderza) Sally: Leci! (broni) Czy dobrze zatrzymałam? Katerine: Tak, świetnie! Gdzie się tego nauczyłaś? Sally: Nigdzie. Działam instynktem. Hihi. Leshawna (do Harolda) To co, chcesz mi jeszcze coś pokazać? (w schowku)Harold: W ten sposób nigdy jej nie zdobędę… (płacze) O, 25 centów! (w schowku)Katerine: Mając Sally na bramce, nie przegramy! (w schowku)Heather: Nie ma szans, żebyśmy przegrały! Mamy przecież Bridgette. Vanessa: Umiecie taki trik? (robi jakiś dziwny trik, po czym strzela) Hehe. Nie do obrony! Sally: O, znowu leci. (broni) Hihi. Zabawna gra. Vanessa: Ale… Katerine: Dobra już daj spokój. Sally jest za dobra. Przećwiczmy wariant taktyczny, ok? Vanessa: Ehh… Dobra… Mecz Chris (jako komentator): Emocje sięgają zenitu, bo oto za chwilę naprzeciw siebie staną najlepsze drużyny obecnego sezonu. Niesamowite Lodowe Wilki z Vancouver i Majestatyczne Polarne Misie z Toronto!!! Frank: Aleś wymyślił… Chef (jako sędzia): Dobra, przypomnę zasady. Gramy dwa razy po piętnaście minut. Nie toleruję żadnych bójek, jasne?! (wszyscy przerażeni) To zacznijmy… (krążek idzie w ruch) Heather: No to teraz!!! (strzela z połowy, ale Sally broni) Sally: Postaraj się… Vanessa: Teraz my! Katerine! (podaje) Katerine: Hehe. (strzela i gol) Max: Rety… Nawet nie zauważyłem, jak wpadł… Chris (jako komentator): No i już mamy 1-0! Ależ początek w wykonaniu Polarnych Misiów! Heather: Grrrr!!!! Co jest Bridge? Nie możesz się postarać? Bridgette: Mówisz, masz. Chris (jako komentator): Ale teraz krążek przejmuje Bridgette. Kiwa w lewo, w prawo, strzela i jeeeest!!! Coś nieprawdopodobnego! Chyba zaskoczyła tym strzałem Sally… Vanessa (do Sally): Co jest? Powinnaś to obronić. Sally: Zamyśliłam się. Hihi. Chris (jako komentator): Mamy więc rezultat remisowy: 1-1! Co teraz wymyślą Polarne Misie? Harold: Mam pomysł! Podaj Katerine! (podanie) Matt: Nie zaskoczy mnie. Harold: Czyżby? (podaje Vanessie, mija Matta i znów dostaje krążek) Matt: O ty draniu! Harold: Katerine! (podaje) Katerine: Się robi! (strzela i gol) Max: Znowu to samo! Zmiana na bramce? Frank: Ja stanę… Chris (jako komentator): Zbliża się do końca pierwsza połowa, a wynik brzmi 2… Nie! Już 3-1! Zdaje się, że Vanessa wykorzystała moment nieuwagi Franka i zdobyła trzeciego gola dla Misiów! Vanessa: Idealnie! Sally (krzyczy): Świetnie Van! Vanessa: Skup się na bronieniu i nie mów do mnie Van! To mi przypomina zabawy z Allyson… Brr… Matt: Podaj Max! (podaje, ale Vanessa przechwytuje) Vanessa: Celniej podawaj! Hehe. Uważaj Frankie! (już ma strzelać, ale w ostatniej chwili krążek przejmuje Bridgette) Co jest?! Bridgette: Musisz lepiej się rozglądać! (podaje do Matta, ten znów do Bridgette, a ta strzela i gol) Sally: No nie! Dziwnie podkręciła… Vanessa: K***a! Jak mogłam tak stracić krążek?! Chef (do Vanessy): Ej, koleżanko nie pozwalaj sobie! Żółta kartka! Nie przeklinamy! (przy krążku zaczyna Harold, ale Bridgette przejmuje) Heather: Teraz kapitan pokaże strzał! Podaj Bridge! (Bridgette podaje do Heather) Vanessa: Uważaj Sally! Heather: Tak!!!!!! (strzela, ale Sally o dziwo broni) Sally: Huh, było blisko… Chris (jako komentator): Ale były emocje… Mamy koniec pierwszych piętnastu minut przy stanie 3-2 dla Misiów. Chef: Zmiana połów. Tylko szybko… Vanessa: Dobra… Mamy przewagę… Katerine: Ale nie możemy na niej poprzestać. Tak, jak w pierwszej połowie, Vanessa? Vanessa: Czemu by nie? (po drugiej stronie) Heather (do Bridgette): Bridgette, widzę, że najlepiej ci idzie. W tobie nadzieja… Musisz się postarać! Bridgette: No przecież się staram. Heather: Ale za mało! Wciąż przegrywamy… Chris (jako komentator): No i zaczynamy drugą połowę tego niezwykłego widowiska. (przy krążku zaczyna Max) Max: A może tak ja spróbuję? (wyminął Leshawnę, Katerine i próbuje strzelać) Sally: Tylko tyle? (broni) Myślałam, że pokażesz więcej… Max: Cholibka! Sally: Idziesz Vanessa! (podaje do Vanessy) Vanessa: Jasna sprawa! (podaje do Katerine) Katerine (do Franka, słodkim głosem): Hej przystojniaku… (strzela i gol) Hehe. Frank: Super… Heather: Co super?! Straciliśmy kolejnego gola! Frank: Hehe. Ale Katerine nazwała mnie przystojniakiem… Heather: Ehh… Faceci… Chris (w głośnikach): Już 4-2! Postarajcie się Wilki! Heather: Oj, zamknij się! (zaczyna bieg do bramki) Bridgette! (podaje do Bridgette) Bridgette: To teraz! (strzela, ale obok bramki) Ups. Hihi. Heather: Nie możesz strzelić prosto?! Matt: Ej no, nie gorączkuj się tak! Ona akurat gra najlepiej z nas! Vanessa: No tak… Tamci się kłócą, a my swoje… (podaje do Katerine) Katerine: Fajnie tak mieć pustą drogę do bramki… (podaje do Vanessy) Vanessa: No racja. (strzela i gol) Chris (w głośnikach): Ej no, Wilki! Przegapiliście gola nr 5! Heather (do Bridgette): To twoja wina! Postaraj się strzelić tym razem! (Heather zaczyna, podaje do Maxa, a ten do Bridgette) Bridgette: I podkręcona! (strzela i gol) Chris (jako komentator): Trybuny szaleją, a Bridgette zmniejsza stratę Wilków! 3-5! Bridgette: To jeszcze nie koniec! (przejmuje od Leshawny) Leshawna: Nawet nie zdążyłam podać… Bridgette: Przykro mi! (mija Vanessę, Harolda, Katerine i strzela) Sally: No nie! (puszcza i gol) Chris (jako komentator): Niesamowite! Na kilka minut przed końcem Wilkom brakuje już tylko jednej bramki do remisu. Heather (do Bridgette): Nieźle, ale musisz dać z siebie jeszcze więcej… Chef: Dwie minuty do końca! Heather: Matt! (podaje) Matt: Bridgette! (podaje) Bridgette: Ja! (strzela, ale Sally broni) Frank: Teraz ja! (przejmuje i od razu strzela) Sally: O rany! (cudem broni) Katerine: Zrób coś Vanessa! Vanessa: Zblokujmy ją! Bridgette: Nieźle… (przerzuca krążek nad Vanessą i Katerine) Ale na mnie za mało! (strzela) Dalej! (Sally broni) Nie!!! Chef: Minuta! Chris (jako komentator): Ostatnie minuty to już tylko napór Wilków. Czy zdobędą gola? Heather: AAAA!!!! (rzuca się na krążek i oddaje strzał) Sally: AAAA!!! (słupek) Zaczynam się bać… Vanessa: Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę! Bridgette: Dobra! Dosyć tego! (przejmuje) Czas na SUPERUDZERZENIE! Heather: Nie schrzań tego! Bridgette: Muszę się skupić... Teraz! (strzela) Sally (do siebie): No Sally… To twoja chwila… AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! (w niesamowity sposób odbija krążek, który…….wpada do bramki przeciwników!) Chris (jako komentator): Coś niesamowitego! Sally nie dość, że obroniła strzał Bridgette, to jeszcze zdobyła szóstego gola i zapewniła zwycięstwo Polarnym Misiom! Polarne Misie: Sally! Sally! Sally! Chris (w głośnikach): Misie zwyciężyły, co oznacza, że Lodowe Wilki odeślą kogoś do domu… Heather: No to chyba wiemy, kogo. Przykro mi Bridgette… Frank: Co? Ona grała akurat najlepiej! Może to ciebie wywalimy? Max: Ej no ludzie… Spokojnie… Heather: A to niby dlaczego? Bridgette: Bo jako kapitan powinnaś tworzyć z drużyny jedność, a nie szerzyć chaos. Lindsay: Też się zgadzam, że to Bridgette była najlepsza, a Heather powinna wylecieć! Hihi. (na osobności) Heather (do Bridgette): Chcesz mi ukraść uwielbienie drużyny? Zniszczę cię… Bridgette: Za późno. Twoje minuty w programie są już policzone… Heather: Grr!!! Ceremonia przy kominku Chris: Ależ dzisiaj było gorąco, co nie? A przecież jest zima… Okej, nie przedłużajmy: * Matt * Max * Lindsay * Frank (dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: No to chyba oczywiste, kogo dzisiaj pożegnamy…………………….Bridgette?! Lodowe Wilki: Bridgette?! Frank: To musi być błąd! Chris: Hehe. Przykro mi…ale ja się nigdy nie mylę. Bridgette dostała najwięcej głosów, więc to ona odpada. Bridgette: Co? Nie zgadzam się! Chris: Tak… Każdy był w szoku… Chefie! Bridgette: Co? Nie Chef! Już sama pójdę… (pod nosem) To jakaś granda… Frank: Chris! To na pewno Heather coś namieszała! (Heather się uśmiecha niewinnie) Matt: Tak! Żądamy usunięcia jej z drużyny! Chris: To nie będzie konieczne… Max: Czemu? Chris: Bo od tego momentu wasze drużyny przestają istnieć! (wszyscy w szoku) Chris: No tak. Teraz się zacznie prawdziwa rywalizacja. Cóż… Zobaczymy się dopiero w przyszłą środę, ale nie przegapcie sobotniego Aftermath w Zimie… Totalnej… Porażki!!! Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki